Memories Last Forever
by Arwennicole
Summary: They have known each other since childhood. When they are separated. Can they remember each other years later? CHAPTER 18!
1. Chapter 1

Memories Last Forever

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Two childhood friends were separated to achieve their dreams. Years later, they meet up again. Will their friendship be the same or will there be something more between them?**

Childhood Memories

Chapter 1: Run Away

A young girl around seven was sitting on the ground under a tree with a book in her hands. She was looking at the pictures and a smile came across her face when someone came up behind her. "Is that a good book?" The person asked. She looked up at her best friend with a grin.

"It's okay," she replied.

He shrugged slightly. "Can I see it?" He asked. She grinned as she closed the book so he couldn't look at it. "Come on let me see it," he insisted.

"No," she answered.

He grinned and he tickled her sides. She shrieked with laughter and then he took the book from her. "HEY!" She shouted. The boy flipped through the pages.

"The Animarium book again?" He asked.

"Give me that!" She demanded.

She tried taking it from him, but he backed up. "You've read this how many times?" He asked. He looked up and he saw her running right at him and he took off running.

They came to a hill and she pounced on him, making him hit the ground and they rolled down the hill, but she still had him pinned when they hit the bottom. "Ha! Got ya! Now give me my book back, Eric," she demanded.

"Take it easy Tay, sheesh," Eric answered.

He handed her the book and she got up. "ERIC!" A voice shouted. Eric cringed slightly and he stood up.

"I have to go, Tay," he informed.

"ERIC GET IN HERE NOW!" The voice shouted.

Taylor watched as Eric ran home and she got up, heading back to her house.

**(Taylor's Tree House: That Night)**

Taylor walked through her backyard and she climbed up the ladder to her tree house and she saw Eric sitting there with his back turned to her. "Eric? I thought you went home?" She asked. Eric looked at her and she nearly fell through the entrance hole of the tree house. "Eric!" She gasped. His face was all bruised up. "Was it your step dad again?" She asked. He didn't answer, he just stared back at the floor.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here, Tay," he instructed.

"Let me go tell my mom, she can help," she insisted.

"NO!"

Eric grabbed her arm before she could go back down the ladder. "Don't tell anyone! Not even your mom!" He answered.

"What about your mom?" She asked.

"My mom doesn't care! I'm not going home!"

Taylor bit her lip and she watched as Eric grabbed his bag. "Eric where will you go?" She asked.

"Away from here," he replied.

Eric looked over at her. "You've been a great friend, Tay, the best friend I have ever had," he told her. He reached into his bag and he pulled out a toy gun. "Here," he told her.

"I don't want this," she insisted.

"Take it, something to remember me by," he answered.

He zipped it up and he climbed down the ladder. "See ya in another life, Earhardt," he commented. He jumped down the ladder and Taylor looked out the window and watched as he ran through the backyard, climbed over the fence, and he disappeared from her sight.

**(Taylor's House: Next Day)**

"Taylor," Mrs. Earhardt called. Taylor looked up and she quickly threw the toy gun under the bed. Mrs. Earhardt opened the door and found her daughter laying on her stomach looking at the pictures through the Animarium story book. "Taylor, Eric's parents are here," she informed. Taylor looked up. "Sweetheart, Eric's gone missing. Did Eric say anything to you yesterday about running away?" She asked. Taylor bit her lip.

"No," she replied.

"She's lying!" A voice snapped.

Taylor flinched and she moved closer to the bed when Eric's step dad came into the room. "She knows where he is!" He snapped. Mrs. Earhardt looked at Eric's step dad.

"Larry, my daughter doesn't lie about something as important as this," she insisted.

"She's lying! I saw that brat leave her tree house last night! Stop defending the brat Julianne!" He snapped.

He pushed Taylor's mother aside and he grabbed Taylor's arms. "WHERE IS HE!?" He shouted. Taylor winced when his grip tightened on her arms.

"Larry! Let her go!" Julianne demanded.

"WHERE IS HE TAYLOR! WHERE IS ERIC!" He shouted.

The young girl pushed back the tears that were pressed against her eyes when his grip was becoming painfully tight. "Where is he?" He snapped.

"I'LL NEVER TELL BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST HIT HIM AGAIN!" Taylor shouted.

Larry went to hit her when Julianna grabbed him and pulled the man off her daughter. Taylor hid under the bed. "Get out of my house before I call the cops!" Julianne threatened. Taylor watched as Larry just stood there for a minute before walking away. After what seemed like forever, Julianne crouched down in front of Taylor's bed. "It's okay, baby, you can come out now," she assured her. Taylor came out from under the bed and she clung onto her mother. "I hope wherever Eric is, that he's safe. You're a good friend, Taylor, a very good friend," she assured her.


	2. Five Years Later

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

"TAYLOR!" Mrs. Earhardt shouted. Taylor groaned and she buried her head in her pillow. "Taylor, up now," Mrs. Earhardt ordered. Taylor sighed as she threw her blankets back and she got up. She took a shower and she pulled on her clothes for the day.

Mrs. Earhardt looked up when Taylor came downstairs. "Have some toast, kiddo," she told her. Taylor grabbed a piece of toast and she sat down. "Excited for the first day of school?" She asked. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"When I have ever been excited for the first day of school?" Taylor asked.

Taylor ate her breakfast and her mother set juice in front of her. "What are you going to do today?" She asked. Mrs. Earhardt shrugged.

"I have some errands to run today," she replied.

Taylor bit her lip and she saw the picture of her dad sitting on the refrigerator like it always had during the past seven years. "Mom, do you think dad would've been proud of me for keeping what Eric wanted to do a secret?" she asked. Mrs. Earhardt placed her hand over hers.

"Sweetheart, I think he would've been very proud of you for protecting Eric," she replied.

Mrs. Earhardt looked at her daughter's hair. "Honey, I wish you'd let me do something with your hair though," she insisted. Taylor swatted her hands away.

"I'm late," Taylor informed.

She grabbed her backpack and she ran out of the house. Mrs. Earhardt watched her go and she smiled slightly before getting ready to leave.

**(School)**

Taylor let out a sigh when she came to her locker. She groaned when it wouldn't open. She sighed in relief when it finally opened. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Taylor Earhardt," a voice commented. Taylor turned around and she gasped.

"ERIC!" She shouted.

Eric laughed when she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I can't believe it!" She gasped. She pulled back and then she hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"You didn't call, no letter, nothing. Worried me half to death for the past five years," she replied.

"One I don't use the phone much, two I hate writing letters, and three I didn't mean to keep you worried."

Taylor leaned against her locker. "And you're losing your voice," she commented. Eric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, being thirteen has it's disadvantages," he answered.

"Where have you been during the past five years?" She asked.

Eric shrugged. "Here and there. I was put in a foster home a couple of years ago," he replied.

"They didn't try to send you home?" She asked.

"Nah, my name's not Eric Main anymore," he replied.

"Oh?"

"It's Myers now."

"You took your mom's maiden name?"

Eric shrugged. "They asked me for my name and I said the first name off the top of my head," he replied.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"With a nice couple, they don't have much, but it's better than the hell hole I was in a few years ago," he replied.

Taylor nudged him. "Cursing in school shame on you," she teased. Eric shrugged as they started walking down the hall.

"Hey, I've seen and heard worse things since I ran away," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look. "You don't want to know, Tay, you really don't want to know," he assured her. Just then the warning bell went off.

"Well…hey…how about you come to my house after school? My mom would love to see you again," she commented.

A smile came across Eric's face. "Sounds like an idea, sure. Just have to call my foster mom and tell her," he answered.

"Okay, see you later then," she told him.

She kissed his cheek before hurrying off to class. Eric watched her go with a small grin before he went off to class.

**(Earhardt Home)**

Mrs. Earhardt was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the front door open. "MOM!" Taylor called.

"In here Tay," she answered.

Mrs. Earhardt looked up when Taylor came into the kitchen. "Mom, I brought a friend home," she informed.

"Oh really? Who is that?" She asked.

Eric came out from behind Taylor and nodded to Mrs. Earhardt. "Hey, Mrs. Earhardt," he greeted. Mrs. Earhardt gasped.

"Eric! Well look at you! You're all grown up," she commented.

She hugged the young man with a smile. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Never better," he replied.

"Eric's been living with a foster family," Taylor informed.

"And have they been treating you well?" She asked.

"Better than my mom and step dad that's for sure," he replied.

Eric sat down and removed his backpack. "So…what have my mom and step dad been doing?" He asked. Mrs. Earhardt bit her tongue as she set two sodas out in front of the two of them. "Mrs. Earhardt?" He asked.

"Larry's in jail," she replied.

Eric showed no emotion with that piece of news. "My mom?" He asked. Mrs. Earhardt picked up the rag that was still on the counter and she placed it in the sink. Taylor lowered her head slightly. "Will someone tell me what happened to my mom?" He asked.

"Your mom's dead, Eric," Taylor replied.

"What?" Eric asked in disbelief.

He stood up in shock. "What happened?" He asked.

"Just before the cops came. I had to call them because he was trying to beat information out of Taylor…" Mrs. Earhardt started.

Eric looked at Taylor and then back at Mrs. Earhardt. "We don't know the whole story, but we think that Larry thought your mom knew where you were and she wasn't telling him. So…" she trailed off. Taylor stood up and she looked at Eric.

"Your mom was in really bad shape when the police got there," Taylor put in.

Eric shook his head slowly. "Your mom died on the way to the hospital," she informed. The thirteen-year-old suddenly felt his legs go really weak and he collapsed to the floor. Taylor was right by him with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Why did he have to take her? Why did he take her?" He asked with tears falling down his face.

"Eric…" Mrs. Earhardt started.

Eric looked up at her. "Your mom wanted me to tell you that she loved you so much. That she was proud that you finally took a stand even though it meant being away from her," she informed. Eric lowered his head and Taylor pressed her forehead against the side of his head.

Later that evening, Eric was sitting on the porch swing that was out front. Taylor came outside. "Here you forgot this," she commented. She handed him the soda he left on the table.

"Thanks," he muttered.

She sat next to him. "You okay?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I just found out that, that monster beat my mother to death and you ask me if I'm okay," he muttered.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Eric sighed and he sat back against the swing. "Sorry, Tay, I didn't snap," he told her. She nodded her head slowly.

"You asked me the same thing after my dad died remember?" She asked.

"Yeah…yeah I remember," he replied.

Taylor held his hand. "I'm here for you, remember that," she added.

"Thanks," he answered.


	3. Never Again

Chapter 3: Never Again

Taylor sighed as she sat on the grass in the park reading a book. "You're still such a reader," Eric commented, sitting next to her. Taylor shrugged.

"You know me, can't put down a good book," she answered.

Eric smiled and he laid back on the grass, looking at the sky. "How are you doing today?" She asked.

"Better," he replied.

Taylor smiled, not looking up from her book. "So what are you going to do after high school Tay?" He asked. Taylor let out a sigh and she set her book down.

"I'll be talking to an Air Force recruiter," she replied.

"Oh right…"

She looked over at him. "What about you?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Make a difference," he replied.

Taylor smiled as she leaned back on her hands. "Like how?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do something better with my life. I mean…I don't want to be stuck doing some lame job that everyone else wants to do," he replied.

Eric smiled slightly at the thought. "ERIC!" A voice called. Eric looked up.

"That'd be my foster mom, see you later, Tay," he told her.

"See ya," she answered.

She watched him go and a smile came across her face.

**(Three Days Later)**

Taylor was walking out of school when three guys surrounded her. "Hey, Earhardt," one guy commented.

"Excuse me, I need to get home," she answered.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's the rush?" The second guy asked.

Taylor glared at him and the other guy forced her to drop her books. "Why don't you hang around for a little while? Have some fun?" The third guy asked. Taylor suddenly felt her legs go numb with fear.

"Excuse me," a voice commented.

The first guy looked over his shoulder and a punch landed on his jaw, knocking him to the ground. A side kick hit the second guy in the stomach and a jump front kick hit the other guy in the chin. "Now get out of here!" Eric snapped. The three guys jumped up and ran away and shocked that they were beaten by a thirteen-year-old. Eric looked over at Taylor to see her sitting on the ground. He walked over and helped her up, hugging her tight. "You're okay," he assured her. Taylor let out a sob and she buried her face into his neck.

"I'm so glad you came," she sobbed.

"Of course I came, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he assured her.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Taylor looked around the gym at the junior high dance, trying to find Eric. She bit her lip and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "You like him, don't you?" Her friend, Melanie, asked. Taylor looked up.

"Of course I do, he's my friend," she replied.

"You think of him more than a friend," Melanie insisted.

"Shut up Mel. I do not."

Taylor looked up when Eric finally came through the doors and she noticed that he had that familiar look in his eye. Something was wrong. "Eric," she called. She got up and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Taylor, I'm fine."

Taylor backed off, knowing that's Eric's way of saying he didn't want to talk about it. "Hey you guys! Picture time!" Melanie laughed. They rolled their eyes. But then Eric wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulder and Taylor wrapped her arm around Eric's waist. They pressed their heads together and smiled slightly. Melanie took the picture and the picture came out. "You guys look great!" She commented. Eric took the picture and looked at it.

"Well, what do you think Earhardt?" He asked.

"Looks good to me Myers," she replied.

Eric grinned slightly and he stuck the picture in his shirt pocket. "Taylor…I need to talk to you," he informed. He grabbed her hand and led her away.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Eric sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Something's happened…" he replied.

"What?" She asked.

"My foster parents have been saving up to give me the best education out there…" he started.

"And?"

"And they're sending me to some prep school."

"You're going to go?"

"I have to."

"So after five years of wondering where you've been, I'm going to wonder that again?"

Eric sighed and he looked at the floor. "When will I see you again?" She asked. He stared at the floor. "Eric?" She asked.

"To be honest I don't know if you and I will ever see each other again," he replied.

Taylor forced her tears back. She wasn't going to cry, she never cried, not matter what it was. The only time she really cried was when her dad died. Eric sighed as he finally lifted his eyes from the floor and he looked at her. "When do you leave?" She asked.

"The day after tomorrow," he replied.

She bit her lip and she lowered her head. "Don't cry, Tay," he insisted.

"Who says I'm crying?" She asked.

"You're staring at the floor."

Taylor lifted her head to look at him and Eric saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Come here," he murmured. He pulled her into a friendly embrace and he placed his chin over her head, closing his eyes. She placed her head on his chest and let out a shaky sigh.

**(The Day After Tomorrow)**

Eric's stuff was put in the back of the car and Taylor stood on the curb with her arms crossed over her chest. "Is this how our goodbye's going to be? You just standing there like a statue?" He asked. She bit her tongue, if she spoke she would start crying.

"Well…how about this? Goodbye, Eric," she answered.

Eric reached out and he grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me," she snapped. Eric made her turn around and he hugged her tight. She fought against him for a second, but then she hugged him back. After a couple of minutes, Eric pulled back.

"See ya in another life, Earhardt," he told her.

He turned and headed to the car. "See ya, Myers," she answered. She watched as the car drove off and she ran back to the house.


	4. Miss Independent

Chapter 4: Miss Independent

_Taylor was sitting on her swing, swinging back and forth with a book in her hand. She looked up when she heard shouting and screaming coming from his house. She dropped her Animarium book and she ran to Eric's house to see what was going on._

_She came to his house and she remembered she was too short to look into the window. She looked around and she saw some bricks around the fire pit. She grabbed a few of those and she stacked them up. She looked up into the window and she saw Larry kicking Eric, who was already laying on the floor. "YOU SCUM! GET UP!" Larry shouted. He kicked him again. "Don't you have ears boy? I said GET UP!" He shouted. She gasped when Eric looked up and saw the blood on his face._

Taylor shot up from her bunk when the alarm to get up went off. She jumped out of her bunk and she quickly made it to the shelves. She pulled on her uniform and she ran outside.

After morning training, Taylor sat in the mess hall, playing with her lunch. "You alright Earhardt?" Her friend, Daniel, asked. She glanced up to see her friends staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You've been picking at that sandwich practically through the whole lunch hour," Mina commented.

"No really, guys, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Not to mention you were tossing and turning in your sleep," Kayla put in.

"How would you know that?" Tristan asked.

"The girl sleeps in the bunk above me. When she tosses and turns, the whole thing shakes," Kayla answered.

Taylor bit her lip and she stared at her lunch some more. "What were you dreaming about last night? You almost had the whole place awake," Mina commented.

"It's none of your business," Taylor answered.

Taylor rubbed her eyes and she let out a sigh. She couldn't wait until graduation. She couldn't wait until she was able to start her first assignment and to be able to fly a jet. Her officer training had been difficult, but she was happy she joined. She bit her lip and she thought about her dream. It had been years since she last had a nightmare like that. She hoped Eric was okay, she missed him dearly.

**(Graduation)**

Taylor smiled as she embraced her mother after her graduation ceremony. "Oh! I'm so proud of you!" Her mother told her.

"Thanks mom," she answered.

Julianne kissed her cheek and she pulled back. "Your father would've been so proud of you," she commented. She placed her hands on Taylor's face.

"Well, mom, I got my first assignment already. I'm being sent to Turtle Cove," she answered.

"You're being sent away already. I thought you'd be home for a little while."

"Well, mom, you know duty calls."

Julianne sighed and she stroked her daughter's face. "Well, home will miss you," she commented. Taylor smiled slightly and she embraced her mother. She looked over her mother's shoulder and she thought she saw Eric standing near the door.

"Excuse me for a minute…" Taylor told Julianne.

Julianne watched as Taylor walked over to the doors. Taylor looked around. "Eric?" She called. She lowered her head slightly when she started thinking she had only imagined him being there when she saw something on the floor. She reached down and picked it up. "A jet…" she trailed off.

**(Flashback)**

_**"So come on, Tay, what do you want for your birthday?" Eric asked. Taylor laughed as she started climbing a tree.**_

"**_They don't make enough toy jets," she replied._**

_**Eric climbed up behind her and he sat next to her on the branch. "Hey, I promise that for your birthday you're going to get a toy jet. Big or small," he told her. Taylor laughed slightly and she swung her legs back and forth looking at the sky. "And one day you'll fly like an eagle through the sky," he commented.**_

"**_Oh yeah and then what's going to happen?" She asked._**

"**_You're finally going to find the Animarium."_**

_**Taylor shoved him slightly. "You're mocking me!" She whined.**_

"**_Who me?" He asked._**

"**_Yeah, you know I've been trying to prove that the Animarium exists since I saw it on the plane!"_**

"**_You were dreaming."_**

"**_Was not."_**

"**_Was too."_**

"**_Was not."_**

"**_Was too."_**

"**_Was not!"_**

"**_Was too!"_**

_**Eric threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine. When you find Animaria look me up," he told her. Taylor grinned slightly before jumping off the branch and started running.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor held the toy jet up and she let out a smile. "You remembered…" she trailed off.

"Taylor!" Julianne called.

Taylor put the jet in her pocket and went back to her mother.

**(Turtle Cove)**

Taylor got out of the jeep that brought her to the base in Turtle Cove. She looked around in amazement to see all the jets that were on the base. "Wow…" she whispered.

"Airman," the soldier called.

Taylor turned around and she followed him to the General's office.

**(General's Office)**

Taylor set her duffel bag down and stood in front of the General. "Private Taylor Earhardt reporting for duty sir," she informed.


	5. Thinking About Each Other

Chapter 5: Thinking about Each Other

Taylor sat on the ground with her back against the stone wall when Alyssa walked up to her. "Hey, Taylor," she greeted. Taylor glanced at the White Ranger before looking back at her book.

"Hey," she answered.

"You're quiet today," Alyssa commented.

She sat next to Taylor. "I'm fine, Alyssa," she answered. Alyssa stared at her friend.

"Is that why you're staring at the same page for the past five minutes?" She asked.

Taylor sighed as she closed her book. "What is it about today? For the past couple of years since we've been Rangers you act funny when it comes to this day," Alyssa commented.

"It's May 14 and today is never a good day to try to be my friend," she answered.

Alyssa watched as she got up and she walked up a hill, sitting down once she reached the top. She pulled at the grass before reaching into her jacket and pulled out the plastic jet that she found when she graduated boot camp. "_Will I ever see you again Eric?_" She thought. She stared at the jet in her hands and she let out a heavy sigh.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor got out of the car after her dad's funeral and she went to her tree house. "Taylor," Julianne called. The young girl didn't answer, she climbed up the ladder and she sat in her tree house. She looked around the place and she pulled at her black skirt.**_

"**_Earhardt," a voice called._**

_**She heard someone climbing up the ladder and Eric came up. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Taylor shrugged her shoulders. Eric sat next to her. "Everything's going to be okay, Tay," he assured her. Taylor bit her lip to stop herself from crying, there was no way she was going to cry in front of her best friend. "Hey soldier girl, you can cry," Eric told her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a friendly embrace. Taylor placed her head on his shoulder and she let out a sob. "I'm always here for you, Tay, I promise," he added.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor stared at the jet in her hands and she wiped the stray tears from her face. She looked up at the sky. "YOU SAID YOU'D BE HERE FOR ME!" She shouted. She stood up with the jet in her hands. "I NEED YOU AND YOU'RE NOT HERE!" She shouted. Alyssa wasn't so far away and she could hear Taylor shouting. "It's been eleven years Eric! ELEVEN!" She snapped. Taylor took the jet and she threw it. "I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" She called out to nothing but the trees.

"Who's Eric?" Max called quietly.

Alyssa gestured for him to be quiet and she looked back up at Taylor. "This is the end of the line Eric! Goodbye," she muttered. Taylor walked down the hill and she stopped. "You guys can come out now," she commented. Max, Danny, Alyssa, and Cole came out from behind the tree.

"How did you know we were there?" Cole asked.

"You guys forget I was in the Air Force," she replied.

Cole walked over and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You going to be okay?" He asked. Taylor looked over at him.

"Yeah, I think I will be," she replied.

**(Silver Hills)**

Eric was watching the new recruits of Silver Guardians train when Wes walked up to him. "Hey, thought I gave you the day off?" Wes asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"When was the last time you saw me take a day off?" He asked.

Eric held his hand up. "And being in the hospital because of injuries don't count," he added.

"Okay never, but…" Wes started.

"Wes, I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was a kid," he answered.

"Well, you're going to take today off. That is an order!"

Eric sighed and he shook his head. "Fine," he answered. He left the training room and Wes shook his head.

**(Eric's Office)**

Eric went to his office and he sat down at his computer. He went into his database and he started typing. "Taylor Earhardt," he muttered. Taylor's file came up and he started reading through it. "Lieutenant in the Air Force…twenty-three…" he trailed off. He looked further down at her name. "MIA…" he muttered. He rubbed his forehead and he let out a sigh. "Where's her last place of residence?" He mumbled. He looked back at her file. "Turtle Cove," he read. He got up and he grabbed his keys, leaving SGA.

**(Turtle Cove)**

Eric was led to the Admiral's office and the Admiral stood up. "Commander Eric Myers?" He asked. Eric nodded. "Admiral Hank Dawson," he informed. He shook Eric's hand and he sat down. "I hear you're looking for something about one of my people?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, I would like to know what happened to one of your lieutenants. Taylor Earhardt," Eric replied.

Admiral Dawson sat back in his chair. "As you read on her file, it says she's MIA," he replied.

"I can see that, sir, but when was the last time you saw her?" Eric asked.

"Last time she was seen would be a couple of years ago. She and her CO were testing their jets when she told us that she saw something and she went to see what was going on and she was never seen again," he explained.

Admiral Dawson stood up. "Follow me Commander," he instructed. Eric stood up and followed him. "How do you know Lieutenant Earhardt?" He asked.

"We go back a long ways, sir. Childhood friends if you wish to think of it that way," Eric replied.

They went into the command center. "Jackson, find the recording of Lieutenant Earhardt's last recorded conversation," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Jackson replied.

Eric stood behind the young man as he put in a recording. "_Whoa! Commander did you see that?!_" He heard Taylor exclaim.

"_There's nothing there, lieutenant,_" Her CO replied.

"_I'm going to go check it out_."

"_Hurry back._"

"_Affirmative._"

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "After that her communication was cut off and this was her last known location," he informed. He pointed to a spot on the screen. "And that's all I can tell you, Commander," he added.

"Understandable, thank you, Admiral," Eric answered.

Eric turned and he left the room.

**(Parking Lot)**

As Eric walked out to his truck, he stopped and he looked up at the sky. "What did you find Taylor?" He asked.


	6. Reunited Part I

Chapter 6: Reunited Part I

Eric sighed as he sat in his truck next to Wes. "Remind me again why you dragged me all the way out here?" He asked.

"Traffic control," Wes replied.

"Is it really needed to be a two man job?" Eric asked.

"Are you going to complain all day?"

Eric rolled his eyes and he looked up when a yellow convertible came speeding by them. "Well, here comes the fun," Eric commented. He turned the sirens on and went after the car. Once the car pulled over, Eric looked over at Wes. "You doing it or am I?" He asked.

"You do the honors," Wes replied.

"Oh fun."

Eric got out of the truck and he walked over to the driver's side window. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going ma'am?" He asked. She looked up.

"Eric? Eric Myers?" She asked.

Eric looked down and he did a double take. "No…Taylor?" He asked. Eric backed up as she opened the door to get out of the car. Taylor threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing in Turtle Cove?" She asked.

Eric hugged her back with a smile. "Traffic duty and you were speeding," he commented. Taylor pulled back and she stared at him.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she answered.

Wes got out of the truck and he walked over. "Okay am I missing something here?" He asked. Eric placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and he looked at Wes.

"Wes, this is Taylor. She and I used to go to school together before I went to the prep school," he replied.

Taylor nodded to him and then her phone went off. "Shit um…I have to go," she informed. Taylor looked at Eric. "I'll talk to you later," she added.

"Sure," he answered.

She got in the car and drove off. Wes stared at him. "Wow, Eric Myers forgetting to give someone a speeding ticket," he quipped.

"Shut up," Eric answered.

Just then, they heard the radio in the truck go off. Eric ran over to see what was going on. "There's a disturbance in the downtown area, all Silver Guardians are needed," the person informed.

"Copy that we're on our way," Wes answered.

Eric nodded and he drove off to the downtown area.

They came to the spot and they saw mutants attacking the people. They got out of the truck and got into position. "HALT! WE ARE THE SILVER GUARDIANS! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Wes shouted.

"SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!" Eric shouted.

The mutants fired at them and they quickly dodged the attacks. "OPEN FIRE!" Wes and Eric shouted. The Silver Guardians fired at the mutants only to see that their weapons weren't effective. Eric and Wes started fighting two of the mutants on their own while the third one was firing blasts at the other Silver Guardians. Eric winced when one of the mutants aimed at his legs, but he wasn't able to compensate so he fell to the ground. Wes ran over to him. "Here, let me help you," he told him. He helped him off the ground. They saw the three mutants standing there. Wes looked over at Eric and Eric nodded.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Wes shouted.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric shouted.

"Let's finish this," Wes told Eric running at one of the mutants.

Even in their morphed forms they were no match to the mutants. Eric cried out in pain when one of the mutants fired a blast at him, making him hit the ground. He looked up when he saw Wes having the same problem. Wes ran over and helped Eric up as they tried to retreat, but Eric fell to the ground in pain. "Wes, I thought all the mutants were captured and sent back to the future?" He asked.

"So did I," Wes replied.

Before the mutants could finish them off, a blast came from behind, making the two Red Rangers duck and it hit the three mutants. "What was that?" Wes asked. They looked over and saw five more Rangers running over to them. "Alright more Rangers!" Wes cheered.

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!" They shouted.

Wes looked over and he watched as the mutants retreated. "They got a way!" Wes snapped.

"We'll get them next time," Eric answered.

They de-morphed and looked over as the other Rangers ran over to them. "Looks like we got here just in time," the Blue Ranger commented.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eric asked.

The Yellow Ranger stood there. "Eric?" She asked. Eric looked over at the Yellow Ranger and stood there in shock when she de-morphed, revealing Taylor. "You're a Ranger too?" She asked. She stared at him and then he saw the anger on her face. "We just helped you from getting crushed! The least you could do was say thanks," she scolded. Eric glared right back at her.

"You know me," he answered.

"I know you too well."

Cole pulled on Taylor's shoulder. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second guys," Cole insisted.

"How do you guys know each other anyways?" Max asked.

"We go way back," Taylor replied.

"How far back?" Max asked.

"None of you business," Eric replied.

Eric stared at the rest of the Rangers. "Why don't you guys leave fighting mutants to the big boys?" He suggested. Taylor glared at him and elbowed him.

"Mutants? You mean orgs?" Max asked.

"Orgs?" Wes and Eric asked in unison.

The other Rangers nodded. Taylor stared at Eric. "You are not the boy I knew back in middle school," she commented. Eric stared right back at her.

"You're not the girl I knew back in middle school," he answered.

"Come on!" Wes insisted pulling on Eric's arm.

Eric looked at Taylor before walking away with Wes. "Come on, guys," Wes insisted. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest.

"Leave the fighting to the big boys. Who does he think he is?" She muttered.

**(Animarium)**

Taylor was leaning against a tree as she thought about Eric being a Power Ranger and everything. "You met other Power Rangers? Well, were they nice?" Princess Shayla asked.

"Yeah," the other Rangers replied.

Taylor spun around to look at them. "No!" She answered. She turned her back to them again.

"Taylor especially liked the Quantum Ranger more than a friend than she claims!" Max teased.

Taylor looked at Max in disgust before storming away.

**(Turtle Cove)**

Taylor was walking to her car when she saw Eric and Wes walking up to her. She leaned against her car with her arms crossed over her chest. "Should you two be finding your mutants instead of just following me around?" She asked.

"Listen, we need your help," Wes replied.

Taylor looked over at Eric. "Oh so now you want help from us," she stated.

"Listen, we think if we combine our knowledge we can destroy these mutants," Eric answered.

"First off but if you're serious about fighting orgs…" she started.

She saw the nasty look Wes gave her. "Okay follow me," she told them.

As they walked to the place to get on the Animarium, Eric walked next to Taylor. "Your file said you're MIA," he commented.

"Technically I am," she answered.

Eric gave her a quizzical look. "I'm on a mission, Eric," she added. Eric sighed. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes slightly and she realized that he was staring at her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she commented. She then glanced back at him. "Where have you been during the past eleven years?" She asked. Eric shrugged.

"Silver Hills mostly," he replied.

Taylor smiled slightly. "So…you did it," she commented.

"What?" He asked.

"When we were kids all you'd talk about was making a difference in the world."

She stopped and looked at him. "And you did," she added. Eric smiled slightly.

"Why did we stop?" Wes asked.

"We're here," she replied.

She then led them to the spot and they went onto the Animarium.

**(Animarium)**

Eric looked around in shock. "You weren't imagining things…" he trailed off.

"I told you this place was real, but all my life you and my mom would keep telling me I've been reading that book too much," she answered.

Eric rolled his eyes and he ducked when something flew over them. Taylor laughed slightly. "That's my Eagle Zord. I bet you've never seen anything like it before," she commented.

"Giant eagle huh? Big deal, you should see my Q-Rex," he answered.

Taylor smiled slightly and she leaned back against the stone wall while Eric and Wes spoke to Cole and Princess Shayla. She ran her fingers through her hair and she let out a sigh. "I wonder if he remembers…" she murmured.

**(Flashback)**

_**Taylor laughed as Eric tickled her sides. "STOP! STOP IT ERIC STOP IT!' She shouted while laughing. Eric grinned as he kept her pinned. "Let me go," she told him.**_

"**_What are you going to do about it?" He asked._**

_**Taylor grinned as she sat up slightly and she kissed him on the lips.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Taylor bit her lip and she looked over at Eric again. "I wonder if he remembers…" she repeated.


	7. Reunited Part II

Chapter 7: Reunited Part II

"TAYLOR!" Eric shouted. Taylor hit the ground and she held her side. She gasped when the mutorg stood above her. "TAYLOR NO!" Eric shouted. Eric got up from the ground and he ran over to her. "QUANTUM DEFENDER!" Eric shouted. Taylor held her arm and watched as Eric pushed the mutorg back with his Quantum Defender. He turned around and helped her up. "Taylor are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now," she replied.

Eric helped her stand up and had her arm around his neck and he had his arm around her waist, helping her along. "We have to get back to the Animarium," he insisted. Taylor nodded.

**(Animarium: That Night)**

Eric was cleaning out his Quantum Defender when Taylor walked up to him. "Always working?" She asked. Eric glanced at her.

"Yep," he replied.

"Can I see that?" She asked.

Eric glanced at his Quantum Defender. "Yeah, sure," he replied. Taylor sat next to him. "Now this isn't your standard issue Silver Guardian weapon. This is one of a kind, the Quantum Defender," he explained. Taylor smiled and she started playing around with it. "Hey careful with that now, its not a toy you know," He commented.

"Hey I was in the Air Force, probably could teach you a few things about this," she answered.

Eric smiled a true smile. Before Taylor could react he kissed her briefly. She stared at him in disbelief. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Payback for when we were kids," he replied.

Taylor smiled slightly and she handed him his Quantum Defender. "Thank you for letting me look at that," she commented. She stood up and she walked away.

Taylor laid down in her little private area away from the others and she looked up at the sky. She was halfway asleep when she heard someone coming through the trees. She reached under her pillow for the blaster she kept there just incase. "Easy, soldier girl," Eric commented. Taylor let out a sigh of relief and she sat up.

"Scared the hell out of me," she commented.

She sat in a sitting position and she pulled her knees up to her chest as he sat down in front of her. "What are you doing on my side of the camp?" She asked.

"I came to see you," he replied.

Taylor smiled slightly. "I've missed you," she confessed staring at her blanket. Eric nodded his head slowly.

"I've missed you too," he answered.

They got a little closer and were drawn into a kiss. Taylor gasped slightly when he pushed back against her blanket and pillow. Eric pulled back slightly and he kissed her cheek and then her neck. Taylor closed her eyes letting familiar feelings wash over her. She pulled back when she felt his hand going lower. "Eric…don't…" she objected. She bit her lip. "I…I just can't," she told him. Eric pulled back.

"Understandable, there are more important things at hand," he answered.

Taylor grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Stay…" she trailed off. Eric looked back at her before he sat down next to her, pulling off his uniform jacket, throwing it aside next to her Wild Force jacket. He laid down first and then she laid down beside him with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a protective embrace. She let out a sigh as she breathed in his intoxicating scent. Taylor stayed awake a little longer, hearing his steady breathing. She bit her lip as she ran her hand along his muscled arm. "He's my best friend…" she trailed off. She slowly drifted off to sleep and she unconsciously moved a little closer to him.

**(The Next Day)**

Taylor woke up and she saw that she was alone. She bit her lip as she pushed her hair out of her face and she pulled on her jacket, getting up from the ground.

Eric was sitting at the table listening to everyone talk about the battle plan when he saw Taylor walk up. "Hey, Taylor," Cole greeted. Taylor nodded to them and she looked over at Eric.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, when we find out where they'll attack first, it's very possible they've already teamed up with Master Org by now. So, we'll split up into groups. Taylor you're going with Eric and Katie," Wes explained.

Taylor nodded and she stood behind Eric. They looked up when the water pool went off and they hurried over to it. "They're attacking the power plant," Jen commented.

"Let's go," Cole answered.

**(Power Plant)**

Taylor hurried over to the reactor room with Eric and Kate to see a group of putrids in there. She felt her phone vibrate on her hip and she held it up. "Taylor we're in the control room where are you?" Max asked.

"We're in the reactor room," Taylor replied.

She put her phone away and she watched as Eric attacked the putrids first. "GO!" He shouted. Taylor got up and she started fighting the putrids off.

"We can't let them pollute the city," she insisted.

Katie nodded and she kicked a few putrids from her. Taylor turned around to see one trying to sneak up behind her and she punched it in the stomach, grabbed it's arm, and threw it onto its back. One tripped her and she landed on her back, making her hit her head, and her world spun for a minute. "TAYLOR!" Eric shouted. Taylor saw one of the putrids about to do an axe kick and she rolled out of the way. She held her aching head, but she got up and kept fighting.

Later on, her phone went off again. "Taylor, it's all yours," Max informed. Taylor nodded.

"Got it," she answered.

She hung up her phone and she looked over at Eric. "ERIC!" She called. Eric kicked a few putrids away and he pulled out his Quantum Defender.

"Catch," he told her.

He threw it and Taylor caught it, spinning around, landed on the floor on her side, and she fired at the reactor. Once it blew up, Taylor got up from the floor and she handed the Quantum Defender back to him. "Let's get out of here," he told her. Taylor nodded and she ran out of the building with him and Katie.

**(After the Fight)**

After the fight, Princess Shayla and Circuit had set up a picnic. When the food was gone, Taylor took a book and she sat under a tree. She heard Eric walk up behind her and couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him. "Is that any good?" He asked. Taylor smiled, knowing this was familiar.

"It's fine," she replied.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Looks like something to me."

"It's just a book."

"Just a book?"

"Yeah it's just a book."

"Better watch out for it then."

Taylor gasped when he tickled her sides and he took her book. "GIVE ME THAT!" She shouted. She lunged at the book but he threw it up in the air and caught it.

"Oh I've read this one before!" He commented.

Taylor then chased after him. "MYERS GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" She shouted. She was able to catch up with him and she tackled him. Eric lost his footing and they ended up rolling down a hill. When they hit the bottom, Taylor was on top. "Okay Myers, give it back," she told him. She took the book from him, but then he moved to push her off him.

"You have to move," he told her.

"What?"

"Something's under my back and it's killing me."

Taylor moved and Eric grabbed what was under his back and he saw that it was the jet she threw. "Now why would this be here?" He asked. Taylor bit her lip.

"I threw it," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because I was so mad at you. You promised you'd be there for me."

She placed her hand on his chest and she looked down at him. "I was so mad that you left me," she added. Eric reached up and he stroked her face.

"I'm here now," he pointed out.

"Yeah but how long will it be before you leave me again?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying put."

Eric stroked her face, but then Taylor pulled back when she saw that they were getting close. "We can't," she told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"We're friends," she replied.

"Taylor…"

"I'm not going to ruin our friendship."

Eric grabbed her hand before she could go. "Let me go, Eric," she insisted.

"I will when you stop trying to deny it," he answered.

Taylor bit her lip. Eric sat up slightly and he kissed her gently. Taylor's first thought was to push him back, but his lips against hers felt so good. He pushed her back against the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself a little closer to him. Eric slid his hands down her sides and pulled her hips flat against his. "This is what you do to me, Tay, don't deny that you don't feel anything for me," he told her.

"We have lust, Eric, that's not love," she answered.

Eric rolled his eyes slightly as he looked down at her. "I have been in love with you since I was thirteen and you kissed me. I know you love me so don't push me away," he insisted. Taylor didn't answer and she gasped slightly when he ground his hips against hers.

"Taylor?" Alyssa called.

Taylor felt her cheeks burn as she rolled off form underneath him and she fixed her shirt. Eric stood up fixing his clothes as Alyssa walked up. "Um…Eric…Wes is waiting for you guys to head back to Silver Hills," she informed.

"Right," he answered.

Taylor bit her lip and she held Eric's hand. Eric looked back at her and he handed her a card. "You can reach me here," he informed. He kissed her cheek before walking away. Taylor stared at the card in his hand and she watched as Eric, Wes, and Jen walked away. She bit her lip and she rubbed the back of her neck.


	8. Silver Hills

Chapter 8: Silver Hills

Taylor pulled up to SGA and she looked at the building. She got out of her car, sticking her keys into her pocket as she walked into the SGA building.

As she walked through the headquarters, she saw a few people going down a hall and she went up to the desk. "Excuse me," she called.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I would like to speak to Eric Myers," she replied.

"Let me check to see if he's in."

Taylor tapped her fingers on the counter and she let out a sigh. She hated waiting and having the woman glance at her every five minutes made her even more uncomfortable. "I'll send her in," the woman informed. She clicked a button and she looked at Taylor. "You go down the hall on your right and his office is the second door on your left," she instructed. Taylor nodded before going down the hall.

She came to the door that had "Myers" written on the door and she knocked. "Come in," Eric answered. Taylor went in and Eric looked up from his paperwork.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, what brings you to Silver Hills?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Was taking a drive and since there was no problems going on in Turtle Cove thought I'd come out and see what exactly is your profession," she replied.

"You're so full of it," he commented.

Taylor laughed slightly. "Now seriously, what brings you all the way out here?" He asked. Taylor walked over and she leaned against his desk.

"Came to see you," she replied.

"Okay now that's better."

Taylor rolled her eyes slightly. "I've done some thinking…" she started. Eric sat back in his chair.

"And?" He asked.

"And I was thinking that one time you and I would go out…get to know each other since we're obviously aren't the same people we used to be," she replied.

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. "I agree with you on that one, speaking we're not in middle school anymore," he agreed. Taylor nodded her head slowly. "Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds good to me."

After a few minutes, Taylor left and Eric went back to work.

**(Saturday)**

Taylor sat across from Eric at a café. "So what have you been up to during the past ten years?" He asked. Taylor shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I joined the Air Force, but I have a feeling you already knew that," she replied.

"Yeah, sort of."

Taylor rolled her eyes slightly. "You already know what I've been up to. What about you?" She asked. Eric laughed slightly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said, here and there. Decided to do something better after I dropped out of that prep school," he replied.

"How are your foster parents?" She asked.

"My foster mom died a couple years ago. Just before I moved to Silver Hills."

"Your foster dad?"

"He was doing okay the last time I saw him. Felt different when I know that someone is actually proud of me."

Taylor reached across the table and she held his hand. "I always knew that something good would happen to you. Because I know you deserve it," she stated. Eric nodded his head slowly and then he looked at Taylor.

"How's your mom?" He asked.

"She's doing good, last time I knew. I haven't seen her since I got into this whole Rangering thing."

Eric laughed slightly. "I knew it was you at my graduation," she commented. Eric sat back in his chair. "I knew you were there and I knew that it was you who left the jet," she added.

"Nothing gets pass you," he answered.

Taylor smiled slightly and then her cell-phone went off. "Taylor," she answered.

"Taylor, there's a monster attacking Silver Hills and the Rangers need your help," Princess Shayla informed.

"On it."

She hung up her phione and she looked at Eric. "I'm sorry…" she started.

"Don't, just go," he replied.

She kissed him quickly before running out of the café.

**(Turtle Cove)**

"WILD ACCESS!" She shouted. She pulled out her Crystal Saber and slashed the monster that was about to destroy Alyssa.

"Taylor!" Alyssa gasped.

"Heard you guys needed some help."

She helped Alyssa stand up, and started fighting the putrids that attacked them. "TAYLOR BEHIND YOU!" Cole shouted. Before Taylor could react, the monster came up from behind her and slashed her across the chest when she turned around. She fell to the ground holding her chest in pain.

"TAYLOR!" Alyssa shouted.

Taylor de-morphed and then everything went dark.

**(Eric's Apartment)**

Eric was looking over a few things when his phone rang. "Eric," he answered.

"Eric, it's Alyssa," Alyssa informed.

"Alyssa? Is everything okay? Is Taylor okay?"

"We were battling this really powerful monster and she didn't see it coming up behind her. She's hurt really bad, Eric. Really bad…"

"Where are you guys?"

"The Animarium."

"I'll be right there."

Eric hung up and he ran out of the apartment.

**(Animarium)**

Eric walked onto the Animarium and Alyssa ran up to him. "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's over there," she replied.

Eric walked over and he saw Taylor laying on the table with Princess Shayla putting a damp cloth on her head. "She's got a fever," she informed. Eric sat next to her and he held her hand.

"Taylor can you hear me?" He asked.

He reached out and he stroked her sweaty cheek. "Leave him alone…don't hurt him…" she groaned. Eric gave her a quizzical look. "Don't hurt him…don't hit him…" she whimpered. Eric realized what she was talking about.

"She's delirious…" Princess Shayla trailed off.

"No…she's living her worse nightmare," Eric answered.

"What?" Cole asked.

Eric didn't answer and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm here, Tay, he can't hurt me anymore," he murmured. The others looked at each other with quizzical looks. Eric ran his fingers through Taylor's hair. "He's gone," he murmured. Only a groan answered him and Eric held her hand. "Just stay with me," he added.


	9. Eric's Revenge

Chapter 9: Eric's Revenge

Eric woke up the next morning and he heard Taylor's breathing labored a bit. "She's getting worse," he muttered. He stood up and he saw Alyssa coming in.

"How is she?" She asked.

"She's getting worse. Where is this stupid org?" He asked.

Alyssa saw the fury in the Quantum Ranger's eyes. "Eric revenge isn't going to help her," she replied.

"Probably not, but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better," he muttered.

Alyssa watched as Eric turned to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To find that damn org," he replied.

**(Turtle Cove)**

Eric looked around as he searched for the org. He turned around when he heard something behind him and the org stood there. "Well look what we have here," the org laughed. Eric glared at the org.

"Take a good look, because I'm the last thing you're going to see," Eric stated.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?"

Eric held up his morphed. "QUANTUM POWER!" He shouted. He morphed and he quickly jumped out of the way when the org threw a blast at him. "QUANTUM DEFENDER!" He shouted. He fired at the monster, but then it was deflected and the blast came right back at him. The monster ran over and grabbed Eric by his arm, throwing him into a tree.

"WHITE TIGER BATON!" Alyssa shouted.

She hit the org with her baton before running over to Eric. "Are you okay?" She asked. Eric pushed her hand away.

"I don't need your help," he replied.

"That was fun, but I have better things to do," the org laughed before disappearing.

Eric cursed before de-morphing. "I didn't need your help!" He snapped. Alyssa de-morphed and she stared at him. "I was handling it," he added.

"Right, you just fight better on your back," she answered.

Eric glared at her before walking away. "Eric, you can't fight this org by yourself. Why is it always revenge with you?" She asked.

"I'm returning a favor," he replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I owe Taylor a lot."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. "Hell I owe her my life," he added. Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just to take a shot in the dark here. Does this have to do with Taylor mumbling about someone hurting you?" She asked.

Eric sat down on a bench, not answering her. "It does…doesn't it?" She asked.

"It's none of your business," he muttered.

Alyssa bit her lip. "Who is she talking about Eric? Who is this man that she's begging in her sleep to stop hurting you? Why is this her worse fear?" She asked.

"Because the bastard nearly killed me," he muttered.

"What?"

"Here's the deal Alyssa. My stepfather beat the shit out of me day and night. One night Taylor came over to my house to see if I would want to go play and she saw the bastard beating me up."

Eric sat back with a sigh. "When I was a kid, I ran away from home. Changed my name from Eric Main to Eric Myers. Taylor saved my life because she didn't tell him where I was going. She knew he would kill me. Taylor saved me from death, Alyssa. The least I can do is return the favor," he explained. Alyssa walked over and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let us help you beat him," she insisted.

Eric looked at her. "I have to do this one on my own," he answered. He stood up while looking at her yet. "I have to beat this on my own. I have to take on this thing just like how Taylor took on my stepfather, alone," he added. He walked away, leaving the White Wild Force Ranger standing there.

Eric walked through the woods and he saw the org there. He pulled out his Quantum Defender and he fired at the org. "Who goes there?" The org demanded. Eric came out of the trees.

"We have some unfinished business," Eric answered.

He held his morphed up. "QUANTUM POWER!" He shouted. He morphed and he charged at the monster at full force. "QUANTUM DEFENDER! FIRE!" He shouted. Eric fired at the org and watched as it hit the ground. He saw that his blast had broken the antennae on it's head.

**(Animarium)**

Taylor woke up with a gasp. "Eric…" she trailed off.

"Taylor, you're okay!" Alyssa gasped.

She ran over and hugged her. Taylor hugged her back briefly, but then she pulled back. "Where is he?" She asked. Alyssa bit her lip.

"He went after the org," she replied.

"He what!?"

**(Turtle Cove)**

Eric fell to the ground when the org threw a blast at him. He suddenly felt dizzy, but he fought to stay conscious. "ERIC!" A voice shouted. He looked up and Taylor was next to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Taylor…" he trailed off.

Taylor helped him stand up and they looked over at the Org. "Hey, want go for a spin?" He asked. Taylor smiled slightly.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

Eric grabbed her hands and he swung her around, making her hit the org. He set her on the ground, leaned forward and Taylor rolled over his back and she kicked the org. "CRYSTAL SABER!" She shouted.

"QUANTUM DEFENDER!"

"FIRE!"

They fired blasts at the org and watched as it was destroyed.

Later on, Eric was standing at his truck getting ready to head back to Silver Hills. "So you'll keep in touch?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her.

"I don't know, might have to give me a reason to," he replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him. Eric kissed her back but then he pulled back and got into his truck. "See ya, Earhardt," he commented. Taylor smiled and watched as he drove off.


	10. Stuck Together

Chapter 10: Stuck Together

Eric rubbed the back of his neck as he sat in the park, staring into the water. He let out a frustrated sigh and he rubbed his hands together. "What's got you all nervous?" Wes asked.

"Nothing. Thought you had a date with Jen?" Eric answered.

"Not for about twenty more minutes."

Eric rolled his eyes slightly. "And tonight is the night when I ask Jen to marry me," he added. Eric smiled slightly.

"Well, I wish you luck with that," he answered.

Eric stood up and went to walk away. "So, you think you'll ever go that far with Taylor?" Wes asked as he followed him. Eric glanced at him.

"And what business that be of yours?" He asked.

"Come on, Eric, seriously would you go that far with Taylor?"

Eric kept walking. "You just worry about whether or not Jen will say yes to your proposal," he replied. Wes rolled his eyes and watched as Eric walked away.

Eric continued to walk along the lake and he rubbed his forehead.

**(Flashback)**

_**"STOP IT!" Taylor screamed when she ran in. Larry looked up when he saw Taylor running into the house and she threw herself over Eric. "STOP!" She shouted.**_

"_**Mind your own business you little brat!" He snapped.**_

"_**Don't hurt him anymore! You won't hurt Eric anymore!"**_

_**Taylor cried as she held onto Eric's prone form. "You let him go and get out of our house!" He snapped.**_

"_**NO!" She screamed.**_

_**Taylor cried as she held onto him. "You're not going to get him anymore!" She snapped. She pressed her forehead against the top of his head. "I'm going to keep you safe, Eric, you're safe with me," she added. Eric slowly reached out and he held her hand.**_

"_**Taylor…" he trailed off.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Eric pulled his leather jacket tighter around him to beat the wind as he went back to his house. He would always remember that day. The day Taylor assured him that he would always be safe with her. That was the day Eric realized he was head over heels in love with her. She was the only thing that kept him going when he ran away from home. She was the only one he regretted leaving.

**(Flashback)**

_**Eric sat outside on a bridge, looking in the water. "Where are your parents?" A voice asked. Eric glanced up and he saw a woman standing there.**_

"_**Don't have any," he lied.**_

"_**What's your name?"**_

"_**Eric Ma…Myers."**_

_**The woman smiled and she placed her hand on the boy's dirty face. "I'm Lara, you can stay with my husband and me," she informed.**_

"_**Thanks," he answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Eric found himself driving down a familiar street he hadn't been down in months. He took a deep breath as he pulled up to a house and he got out of the truck. He walked over and he went into the house. He saw an older man sitting in front of the window. "Hey, dad…" he started. His foster father looked up as Eric walked over and sat down across from him. "How are you doing today, dad?" He asked.

"Hi, Eric, I'm doing fine, what about you?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright."

Liam stared down at the photo album in his lap. "Still looking at those pictures?" Eric asked. Liam glanced at Eric.

"Your mom would've been forty-seven today," he replied.

Eric sighed. "I know," he answered. Liam rubbed his forehead. "Dad, have you left the house since mom died?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Eric," he replied.

Eric got up and he looked around the house. "Dad, you haven't moved since the last time I was here," he pointed out. Eric looked around and saw that the cupboards were practically empty. "Dad, you have to eat," he insisted.

"You know when your mom first brought you home, I thought she was crazy to bring in a boy who she found off the street into our house…" Liam started.

Eric leaned against the door and watched as his dad kept rambling on. "Your mom loved you the moment she saw you. Sure you were dirty, your clothes were ripped up, and God knows you smelt, but she loved you," he added.

"Yeah…I know," Eric answered.

"Your mom was so happy when you first called her 'mom'. Speaking we weren't able to have children of our own. Your mother called you 'miracolo' remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Miracle in Italian, she loved talking to you in Italian. Can you still speak the language?"

"Si posso."

Liam chuckled. "Show off," he chuckled. Eric chuckled slightly.

"Dad, for me, would you eat?" Eric asked.

Liam sighed slightly and he looked over at Eric. "Eat what? The dog?" He asked. Eric laughed slightly.

"No, I'll take you to dinner and then we'll get you some things how's that?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me then, son."

Eric helped his dad up and they left.

**(Eric's Apartment)**

Eric came home later that night and he set his jacket on the kitchen chair. "What took you so long?" A voice asked. Eric pulled out his Quantum Defender. "Easy, Silver Guardian," Taylor laughed.

"Taylor? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Came to see you," she replied.

Eric put his Quantum Defender down and he hugged her. Taylor hugged him back. "The others won't care that you're all the way over here?" He asked.

"Since when did I care about what the others thought?" She answered.

Eric chuckled and he kissed her neck. Taylor buried her head into his shoulder. He ran circles over her back, just holding onto her. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" He answered.

"You're acting a little funny."

"I'm fine."

Eric pressed his forehead against hers, running his hand over her face. Taylor smiled as she placed her hands on his chest. Eric pulled back slightly and he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and he carried her to his room.

Later that night, they were laying in bed. Eric had his arms wrapped around her and he ran circles on her shoulder with his thumb. She hand her head on his shoulder and she ran her hand along his arm. "Eric, you've been acting funny all night. Are you sure everything's okay?" She asked. Eric was silent for a minute.

"I saw my father today," he replied.

"I thought…"

"My foster father."

"Oh…"

Eric sighed. "He's so messed up. After my mom died, it's like something inside of him broke. He's not the same man I knew," he murmured. Taylor kissed his chest.

"No one's the same after someone they love dies," she answered.

"I don't want to lose you, Tay, not again," he murmured.

"Hey."

She sat up and she looked at him. "I'm right here. I have no intentions of leaving anytime soon," she assured him. Eric smiled slightly before kissing her. Taylor kissed him back before placing her head on his chest and fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before he fell asleep.


	11. End of a Fight

Chapter 11: End of a Fight

Taylor sighed as she sat in front of a lake, watching a little girl play with her dad. She bit her lip and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I heard about what happened to your zords," a voice commented. Taylor looked over her shoulder and Eric sat next to her. "But I think you can still beat Master Org," he added.

"How?" She asked.

"Taylor, you've been able to take care of yourself ever since we were kids. Hell you took on my step dad."

Taylor smiled slightly. "But seriously, Tay, I think you can beat Master Org, with or without zords, with or without powers," he added. She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh and I wanted to ask you something," he stated.

"What's that?" She asked.

She sat up and looked at him. "Don't give me a direct answer yet though," he started.

"Okay…how am I supposed to know what to say if I don't even know what you're going to ask me?" She asked.

Eric held up a ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Taylor sat there in disbelief and she stared at the ring.

"Eric…I…" she started.

"Don't answer me yet. After you defeat Master Org then you answer me."

Taylor nodded and she took the ring. "I'll let you know," she answered. Eric kissed her quickly before standing up.

"See you soon, Earhardt," he commented.

She nodded and watched him go.

**(Animarium)**

Taylor stared at the ring in her hand she bit her lip as she thought of actually marrying him. She let out a sigh and she looked up when Alyssa walked over to her. "You've been acting funny all day," she commented. Taylor bit her lip and she let out a sigh.

"Eric asked me to marry him," She answered.

"What?!"

Taylor nodded with a sigh. "He proposed, but he told me not to answer him until after we defeat Master Org," she replied.

"What are you going to tell him?" She asked.

Taylor rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at the ring. "I don't know…I mean…I love him…" she started. She shook her head slightly. "But I don't know if I can tie him down," she murmured.

"Taylor, if he didn't want to be tied down, he wouldn't have asked," Alyssa pointed out.

Taylor sighed and she rubbed the back of her neck. "That man loves you, Taylor," Alyssa pointed out. Taylor smiled and she stared at the ring. "So what do you say, Tay? Able to become Mrs. Eric Myers?" She asked. She stared at the ring for a minute before placing it on her left hand.

**(Last Battle)**

Taylor tried to see the putrids through all the rain. She did a back flip away from one of them. She ducked when one tried to punch her and she did a sweep kick. She looked behind her and she saw another putrid behind her and she grabbed it's arm, flinging it onto it's back. She elbowed another putrid and kicked one that was charging at her. Her wrists were starting to ache from all the blocking. One of them kicked her in the back, making her stumble. She really wished she had her Crystal Saber to defeat the rest of the putrids. Two of them grabbed her arms and one charged at her. She kicked the one putrid away before doing a flip with her arms still in the putrids arms, making them let her go. She winced when one of them kicked her side and she fell to the ground. "TAYLOR!" Alyssa shouted. She ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay," she replied.

She held her aching side. "I did not get this far just to lose before I can answer him!" She snapped. She then ran at a group of putrids.

"TAYLOR NO!" She shouted.

Taylor threw herself at the group of putrids, knocking a few of them to the ground. "Crazy woman!" Alyssa hissed. She then ran after her. "TAYLOR!" She shouted. She helped Taylor up from the ground and the putrids surrounded them. "Have a plan B?" She asked. Taylor smiled slightly.

"Eric and I used to play a little game when we would practice fighting when we were kids," she replied.

"Taylor this isn't the time for reminiscing," Alyssa commented.

"No listen. We called this one move the soaring eagle, no pun intended."

"What do you do?"

"You have to first step on my back, but then you have to stand on my shoulders. I have to push off and you basically soar through the air."

"Me? Why me?"  
"You're smaller than I am. You'll get more velocity when I push you off my shoulders. But you have to jump at the same time or you'll go right into them."

Alyssa bit her lip as she looked at the circle of putids. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be," Alyssa replied.

"Climb on my back and then get onto my shoulders."

Alyssa do so. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," Alyssa replied.

"GO!"

Taylor pushed Alyssa off and Alyssa jumped at the same time. Alyssa did a flip in the air and she was able to make it to the other side. Taylor threw one of the putrids over her shoulder as she tried to fight her way out of the circle. Alyssa fought her way to get to Taylor. Once the two best friends reached each other, Alyssa pulled her out of the circle and they went to the others.

**(After the Fight)**

Taylor bit her lip as she watched Princess Shayla leave on the Animarium. She rubbed her still aching wrists. "Hey, Taylor, look who's here," Cole informed. Taylor looked up and she saw Eric.

"Eric!" She gasped.

The others watched with smiles on their faces as Taylor ran over to Eric and she threw her arms around his neck. Eric smiled as he hugged her back. "Ask me again," She told him when she pulled back. Eric gave her a quizzical look. "Ask me again," she repeated. He realized what she was meaning and he held her hands.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Taylor nodded with a smile. "Yes," she replied. She hugged him again with a sigh. "Yes," she repeated. He hugged her back.

"Good, because I would have no idea how to return that ring," he answered.

Taylor laughed slightly and he swung her around.


	12. Plans

Chapter 12: Plans

Taylor smiled as they pulled up to a familiar house. "You sure this is a good idea?" Eric asked. Taylor glanced at him.

"It's my mother, Eric," she replied.

"Yeah but…"

"Eric, my mom likes you already. She's known you as long as I have. Now get out of the truck or I'm dragging you out."

Eric sighed as he got out of the truck. Taylor got out and they walked to the door. She opened the door and went in. "Mom?" She called. Julianne came downstairs and she smiled to see her daughter.

"Taylor, welcome home," she greeted.

She walked over and hugged her. "When they told me that your jet disappeared I didn't know what to think," Julianne commented.

"I'm fine, mom," Taylor assured her.

"Who is your friend?" Julianne asked when she let Taylor go.

Eric stood there and Taylor tried not to laugh. "Mom you remember Eric," she replied. Julianne stood there in shock.

"This isn't Eric…" she trailed off.

"One and only Mrs. Earhardt," he answered.

Julianne smiled. "I must be getting old. Last time I saw you, your voice kept going high and low on us," she commented.

"Yeah, well, time has it's way of changing people," he answered.

Julianne smiled as she hugged Eric briefly. "Welcome home, Eric," she greeted. Eric hugged her back. She pulled back and they sat down in the living room. "Eric what do you do now?" She asked.

"I'm the Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians back in Silver Hills," Eric replied.

"Silver Guardians? Well you do get around. Then…how did you two meet up again?"

Taylor bit her lip and she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's sort of a long story," she replied. Julianne sat back in her chair.

"I have time," she answered.

Eric and Taylor glanced at each other. "Well you see mom…it's like this. I've been in Turtle Cove for the past two years. On the Animarium," she informed.

"Taylor don't you get started on that again. The Animarium is a storybook," Julianne answered.

"No mom. That's why I've been missing. The thing I saw was a huge eagle and it led me there. I had been living there ever for the past two years," Taylor explained.

Julianne stared at her daughter and she looked at Eric. "It's true, I've seen it too. The giant eagle and the Animarium," he stated.

"And after that, I became a Power Ranger," she added.

Julianne rubbed her forehead. "A Power Ranger? You…" Julianne trailed off. She sat up straight in her chair. "I knew I recognized those fighting stances then they'd show them on television. I'm guessing you became one too," Julianne told Eric. Eric nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"So a Silver Guardian and a Power Ranger."

She looked over at Taylor. "You could've at least contacted me and told me that you were alright," she pointed out. Taylor rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk of someone slipping up and telling someone that I was ok and it getting back to the Air Force base and my CO thinking that I had deserted," she answered.

"Then how did you two meet up?" Julianne asked.

"Your daughter was speeding," Eric replied.

Taylor elbowed him. "My partner, Wes, and I were on traffic duty and she was speeding down the street in I guess was her new car," he added. He grabbed her arm before she could elbow him again. "Stop that, that gets really annoying," he muttered into her ear.

"And what happened then?" Julianne asked.

Taylor yanked her arm from Eric with a slight glare. "Well, one of the reasons why we came over. Eric and I are engaged," Taylor replied before Eric could say anything. Julianne sat there in disbelief, but then a smile came across her face.

"I always knew it'd be him," she commented.

Taylor smiled and Eric held her hand.

Later that evening, Eric was looking at pictures that were on the mantle piece and saw her military picture. Taylor walked over and handed him a cup of coffee. "Mom loves that picture," she commented.

"Why wouldn't she?" He asked.

Taylor shrugged and she took a sip of her coffee before sitting down. "But…um…I have to get back to Turtle Cove soon. Have to get back to the base," she stated. Eric nodded before sitting down. Taylor walked over and she sat in his lap.

"I'm suddenly a chair?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Eric kissed her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Taylor smiled and she leaned against his chest. He kissed her neck and looked up when Julianne came in. "So…when do you two plan on getting married?" She asked. Eric looked at Taylor.

"We were thinking about June," Taylor replied.

Julianne smiled and nodded. "That's a beautiful time of the year," she commented.

"Our favorite time of the year," Taylor answered.

Eric kissed Taylor's shoulder. "The best time of year," he murmured.


	13. Wedding Plans

Chapter 13: Wedding Plans

Taylor sighed as the seamstress fixed the back of her dressed. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," Julianne commented. Taylor smiled slightly.

"Wish I could wear my Air Force uniform instead," she answered.

Julianne laughed. "You'd look a little funny, sweetie," she commented. She zipped the back of the dress up.

"Mom, am I supposed to breathe in my dress?" She asked.

"Just a little bit."

"Well great while I'm up there at the altar I can pass out at the same time."

Julianne laughed slightly. "Mom, I really hate these dresses," she commented.

"Just think sweetheart, you only have to wear it for one day," she answered.

Taylor looked at the four mirrors that was giving her an all angle look to her dress. "How are you feeling baby?" Julianne asked. Taylor smiled slightly.

"If I'm honest do you promise not to laugh?" She asked.

"Of course," Julianne replied.

Taylor bit her tongue for a second. "I feel like I have a great big eagle flying around in my stomach. My heart is pounding so hard I can almost heart it," she explained. Julianne smiled as she hugged her daughter from behind.

"Sweetheart, that's normal," she murmured.

She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Your dad would've been so proud," she added. Taylor felt a lump form in her throat.

"I miss him," Taylor stated.

"I miss him too, but he's here," Julianne answered.

Taylor looked in the mirror and closed her eyes for a second.

****

(Eric's House)

Eric was sitting in his house with his foster dad. "You alright son?" He asked. Eric glanced at his father.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About what son?"

Eric sat back. "What if I'm not the husband or the father she wants me to be?" He asked. His father glanced at him.

"Eric, you just take it one step at a time. You know Taylor doesn't expect anything from you," he replied.

"But…"

"Son, from what you've told me, you and Taylor grew up together. She knows you. She knows what you're really afraid of."

"And what am I really afraid of?"

"You're afraid that when you and Taylor have kids one day, that you'll be just as cruel to them as your father was to you."

Eric stood up. "Like father like son," he commented.

"Hey, hey now, Eric. You are nothing like what that man was. One thing's for sure, you've worked your hardest to get where you are," Liam answered.

Eric stared out the window. "Your father was a drunken fool who cared about nothing but himself," he added. Liam stood up. "He was a person who wasn't proud to have you for a son, like I am," he commented. Eric looked over his shoulder at Liam. "Your mom and I were both so proud of you. Seeing you grow from this frightened boy to this handsome young man who has the brightest future ahead of him," he added.

"I seem to recall you guys weren't so proud when I dropped out of prep school," Eric answered.

"Well you dropped out of school, of course we weren't happy about it."

Eric sat back down again. "However, I was very proud when you joined the Silver Guardians," he stated. Eric smiled slightly. "I am very proud that you have stuck with the Silver Guardians and marrying a very beautiful, very intelligent woman," he commented. Eric laughed.

"Very stubborn as well," he laughed.

Liam chuckled. "Get some rest, son, have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," he commented. Eric nodded and watched as his dad went upstairs.

"Dad," he called.

"Yeah," Liam answered.

Liam looked back at Eric. "Thanks," he told him.

"For what?" Liam asked.

"For saving my ass from the streets. For raising me and giving me the idea that I could actually do something."

Liam grinned as he walked over and hugged Eric. "You are my son, Eric. Biological or not you're mine," he answered. Eric sighed as he hugged Liam back.

"I never say it much, but I love you dad," he added.

Liam chuckled and patted Eric on the back. "I love you too son, now sleep or you'll be falling asleep at the altar," he quipped. Eric laughed before watching his dad go upstairs. After a few minutes, Eric went upstairs and went to his old room.

He opened the door to his old room and saw that everything was just about the same when he was a teenager. Some posters on the wall, dark blue bed sheets, and a couple of pictures on the nightstand. His mom never changed his room and it surprised him that his dad kept the room the same. He jumped when his cell-phone rang. "Myers," he answered.

"I got my dress fitted today," Taylor informed.

"Yeah? Going to go girly girl on me?"

"Shut up."

Eric sighed as he walked down the stairs again and left the house. "So, ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"I guess. Even though I don't see what the big deal is. I mean we're just going to be there. Promise we'd be loyal to each other forever. Tada we're married," She commented.

"Gee you make it sound so easy."

Taylor laughed on her end. "So where are you heading now?" He asked.

"My mom's house. She wants me to stay there tonight. She's taking this whole "Can't see the bride before the wedding" deal a little too far," she replied.

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Love you Tay."

"Love you Eric."

They hung up and Eric got into his car and drove off.


	14. Wedding Day

Chapter 14: Wedding Day

Liam stood behind his son as Eric struggled with the tie. "Stop fidgeting about," Liam insisted. Eric let out a frustrated sigh and Liam had him turn around.

"I always hated these things," he commented.

"Yes, yes, that's why your mother did all the ties."

Eric closed his eyes for a second and fixed his jacket while looking in the mirror. "I'm very proud of you, Eric," Liam commented. Eric smiled slightly.

"You have said that everyday since I got my first karate medal when I was eight," Eric answered.

"Its because I am very proud of you. Turning your life from this torn up child to a strapping young man."

Eric laughed slightly. "Wouldn't go that far, dad. Taylor could probably tell you what I am," he commented. Liam rolled his eyes slightly.

"You think you're this big mystery, but you're not," Liam answered.

Eric looked back in the mirror and looked over at Wes. "Hey, Wes, you have the rings?" He asked.

"Yep," Wes replied.

Wes patted the pocket of his jacket.

****

(Taylor's Room)

Taylor sighed as her mother tried to do something different with her hair. "Mom, mom, mom, stop!" She insisted. She smacked her mom's hands away. "Okay, mom, I said you could put my hair up, but you're going to try and do something totally insane!" She stated.

"Sweetheart, a French braid won't really cut it today," Julianne answered.

"Actually it could Mrs. Earhardt…" Alyssa started.

She put Taylor's hair in a French braid, but added a few orchids here and there in it. "Oh! I like that," Julianne commented. Taylor rubbed her forehead and stood up.

"Come here, Taylor," Jen called.

"Just throw me a bone and tell me to sit," Taylor muttered.

Jen smiled slightly as she put the tiara on Taylor's head. "Trust me, it's just one day," she assured her. Taylor nodded and let out a sigh.

"Taylor, sweetheart, come over here, please, I have something to show you," Julianne informed.

Taylor walked over to her mother. "Sit down, sweetheart," she added. Taylor sat down and Julianne sat across from her. "I wore these when I married your dad," she informed. Taylor opened the box and looked inside in disbelief.

"Mom…" She trailed off.

Julianne held up two crystal chandelier earrings. Tears pressed against her eyes. "Oh mom…" she started. Julianne kissed her daughter's cheek.

"No crying sweetheart," she murmured.

Taylor nodded her head slowly and put the earrings in.

****

(The Church)

Eric stood at the altar and let out a deep breath. He smiled slightly when he saw Taylor coming up the aisle. She gave him a small smile before handing her flowers to Alyssa and then reached for his hands. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and saw that she was just as nervous about this as he was. The minister started the ceremony and he looked out at the guests that had come, half wishing that his foster mom, or biological mom for that matter, was there. Taylor knew what he was thinking of and she was thinking the same thing sort of, she was wishing her dad was there. "The bride and groom have written down their own vows. Taylor?" The minister asked. Taylor came out of her daydream and she let out a deep breath.

"You and I have known each other for so many years. We've been down to the dirt together so many times throughout our lives, but one of us was there to pull the other back up. When you left to get away from your family, I was devastated. And when your foster parents sent you to the prep school…I fell apart. I had lived in a shell for so many years, because the truth is…I need you Eric. You're everything to me. I'd do anything to make sure that nothing would happen to you. I did everything to keep you safe. And I want to keep doing that," She explained.

Eric smiled slightly. "Eric?" The minister asked. Eric cleared his throat and stared at his and Taylor's clasped hands.

"You of all people know how bad I am at making speeches of any kind. But…the only reason why I survived the nightmares of what happened to me when I was a kid was because I knew that everyday there was a chance I'd see you again. Everyone has told me throughout my life that I have deserved better, because of what was done to me. This is going to sound really bad coming from the person who looks like they have no heart, but I lived out on those streets when I was a kid because it was your face I saw. I got through the hardships of prep school and everything because I saw your face everywhere I went. You haunt me Earhardt, but I wouldn't want anything else haunting me, I'd rather it be you," he explained.

Taylor smiled slightly. The rings were presented and Eric took one of them. He held Taylor's left hand up and slipped the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Taylor took a deep breath as she took the other ring, held Eric's left hand up, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

After awhile, the minister said a few prayers with a smile. "By the powers invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he informed. Eric wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Stuck with me now," Eric commented.

Taylor rolled her eyes before placing her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him.


	15. Change in Plans

Chapter 15: Change in Plans

Taylor sighed as she looked over the paperwork to get her promotion. However, as she was looking over some of the questions, she started feeling sick. She rubbed her stomach to try and settle the nausea, but then she got up and ran to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out with water to get rid of the acid taste. She lowered her head slightly and let out a sigh. She looked up when someone knocked on her door. "Yes," she answered. She looked up and saw the Admiral standing there. "Admiral Hanks…sir…I didn't know you were coming today," she commented.

"I came for a surprise inspection lieutenant," he answered.

Taylor nodded and Admiral Hanks walked around the office. "So far your squadron is in good shape," he commented.

"Thank you sir," she answered.

"But I wonder are you in good health lieutenant?" He asked.

"Yes sir, why do you ask?"

"Because it's not everyday I see a lieutenant look like they're about to vomit in front of me."

Taylor bit her lip. "Lieutenant, I suggest you go to the infirmary," he informed. Taylor bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

****

(Infirmary)

Taylor sighed as she waited for the doctor to come back with her test results. She played with her rings and bit her lip as she started to lose her patience. "Hello, lieutenant, your test results came back," he informed. Taylor sighed in relief.

"Good, so what's wrong with me?" She asked.

"According to these results, you're pregnant."

Taylor sat there in shock. "What?" She asked. The doctor nodded.

"You're pregnant," he replied.

"I can't be…"

"If you want, we can find out how far along you are."

"You don't understand, there has to be a mistake. I can't be pregnant."

"Well, the ultrasound will tell us that."

Taylor sighed as she laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up. The doctor turned the screen on and checked to see if the blood test made a mistake. "Look, lieutenant, there's the heartbeat," he informed. Taylor stared at the picture in shock. "The ultrasound states that you're at least seven weeks along," he added.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" She asked.

"I'm afraid it's too early to tell."

The doctor looked at the screen. Taylor continued to stare at the screen. "Baby's very healthy," he added. He cleaned Taylor stomach. She sat up and pulled her shirt down.

"Thanks," she told him.

She got up and left.

****

(That Night)

Taylor was sitting on the couch, her hand making it's way to her stomach every once in awhile. It was slowly starting to sink in. She looked up when the door opened. "Taylor?" Eric called.

"In here," she answered.

Eric came in and saw a weird look on his wife's face. "Everything okay?" He asked. Taylor sighed and put her cup down.

"I don't know," she replied.

He sat down next to her. "What's going on?" He asked. Taylor bit her lip and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I was ordered down to the infirmary earlier today because well I got sick during inspection," she informed.

"Okay."

"I got down there and they ran some tests and…"

"And what? Are you okay?"

Taylor bit her lip. "I'm pregnant," she replied. Eric stood up in shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly and she put her head in her hands. "We're so not ready for this," she muttered.

"I know…" he answered.

"I mean our jobs keep fluctuating, how the hell are we going to raise a baby in all this chaos?" She asked.

"What are you suggesting that you're not going to keep it?"

"I didn't say that. Especially after I saw it."

Eric stared at her. He felt his blood run ice cold in his veins. His heart hadn't stopped pounding, his head was aching, and his throat was dry. He had no idea what to say, or what to do. He didn't want this, not yet. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that he was going to a have a child, he was thrilled about that part. "I can't," he told her. Taylor watched as he grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out," he replied.

"Eric!"

She let out a sigh and ended up throwing one of their pictures across the room. "DAMN YOU ERIC!" She shouted. She threw another picture at the door. "DAMN YOU!" She shouted. She sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face.

****

(The Park)

Eric pulled up to the park and got out of his truck. He walked onto the bridge and stared at the water. He rubbed his forehead with a frustrated sigh. "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!" He hissed. He slammed his fist on the railing.

****

(Cole and Alyssa's House)

Alyssa smiled as she played with baby Elizabeth when there was a knock on the door. "I'll be back, sweetie," Alyssa commented. She kissed her daughter's forehead before turning the swing her daughter was in on and went to answer the door. Alyssa opened the door and saw Taylor standing there. Her eyes were all red and she looked flushed. "Taylor what…" Alyssa started.

"Can I stay with you and Cole for awhile?" She asked.


	16. Gone from Bad to Worse

Chapter 16: Gone from Bad to Worse

Eric sighed as he pulled up to Cole and Alyssa's house. He undid his seatbelt and got out of the truck. He went to the front door and knocked. Alyssa opened the door. "Alyssa is…" he started.

"Eric, she doesn't want to see you," she answered.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said. She's still mad at you for the other day. She doesn't want to see you."

Eric stopped Alyssa from closing the door. "Alyssa, just let me talk to her for a little bit," he insisted. She shook her head slowly.

"I can't," she answered.

She closed the door and Eric stood there. He backed up and saw Taylor standing in a window. "TAYLOR!" He shouted. She closed the shades without saying a word to him. "DAMN IT TAYLOR!" He shouted. He went back to his truck and drove off.

Taylor sighed as she sat down on her bed. It had been two weeks since Eric walked out on her after she told him she was pregnant. She stared at her wedding rings on her finger and rubbed the back of her neck. "You okay?" Alyssa asked. Taylor glanced at her and let out a sigh.

"What do you think Alyssa? My husband walked out on me for telling him I'm pregnant," she replied.

"He came to talk to you."

"Yeah, probably about other ways where we don't have to keep it."

"You know Eric doesn't want that."

Taylor laid down on her bed, staring out the window. "I don't even know what to do with this baby," she muttered. Alyssa sat next to her and sighed.

"First thing is you love and spoil this baby like there's no tomorrow," Alyssa answered.

Taylor ran her fingers over the bedspread. "What if this kid doesn't like me?" She asked.

"Oh Taylor, the baby will love you," Alyssa replied.

She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I don't know the first thing about parenthood. I mean I never been around kids. I have no idea…" she started.

"Taylor, first time mothers all have this fear. You have every right to be afraid," Alyssa assured her.

Taylor bit her lip and drew her knees up to her chest. "I heard the baby's heartbeat…" she murmured. She smiled slightly at the thought. "I heard my baby's heart beating," she repeated. Alyssa smiled.

"Was a wonderful thing to hear?" Alyssa asked.

"You have no idea."

She tilted her head back. "I loved hearing the baby's heartbeat. It was such an amazing thing to hear!" She added. Alyssa laughed slightly.

"You should've seen the look on Cole's face when we first heard Elizabeth's heartbeat. I was just as excited as he was," she answered.

"Were you afraid?"

Alyssa nodded. "Cole and I were worried about doing something wrong," she replied.

"So what did you do?" Taylor asked.

"Simple, my mom came and helped the first few weeks," Alyssa replied.

Taylor played with her rings. "Maybe I should have my mom help or something," she muttered. Alyssa laughed slightly.

"Nothing wrong with asking for help every once in awhile," Alyssa assured her.

Taylor nodded her head slowly. "Now, should you talk to Eric?" She asked.

"No," she replied.

****

(SGA)

Eric was working on paperwork when he glanced at his and Taylor's wedding picture. He took the picture and put it in his drawer. "Wow, you look like hell," Wes commented when he came in. Eric glanced at his partner.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Everything okay?" Wes asked.

"Well, speaking I think my marriage is about to end no."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few days ago, Taylor came home and told me she was pregnant."

Wes sat down. "Okay?" He asked. Eric stared at him.

"And I walked out on her," he replied.

"WHAT!?" Wes exclaimed.

"Did I stutter?"

"Are you stupid?"

Wes stared at him. "Eric, why the hell did you walk out on her?" He asked. Eric shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I'm not the fatherly type," he replied.

"Bullshit."

Wes placed his hands on Eric's desk, staring at him. "Eric, you help out with Sky when Jen and I are having a problem. When Taylor gets pregnant with your own kid you walk out?" He asked. Eric didn't answer. "Okay, I know you've done some stupid shit, but this is the stupidest thing you've ever done," he commented.

"Now she won't even talk to me," Eric answered.

"Do you blame her? You practically told her that you don't want the kid!"

"I never said that."

"You walked out on her!"

Eric sighed and stared at his wedding ring. "If I were in Taylor's spot, I wouldn't want to see you either. Damn Eric, why did you have to go and do something so stupid?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T' WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM!" Eric shouted.

Wes gave him a quizzical look. "Him? Who's Him?" He asked. Eric stood up from his chair, nearly knocking it over.

"I don't want to end up losing my temper and hurting the kid. Not like him. I won't be like him. I refuse to be like him," he insisted.

Wes grabbed Eric's shoulders. "Eric! Who is "Him"?" He demanded. Eric stared at Wes, not sure if he should tell him the truth.

****

Author's Note: I know I'm evil for leaving it here. I have an announcement to make. The updates will be very, very, very slow for now. I have gotten a part in a musical and I've been too tired to write. As soon as things settle I'll start writing again.


	17. Miracle

Chapter 17: Miracle

Taylor sighed as she rubbed her stomach. The baby kicked under her hands and she let out a sigh. "Just a few more weeks, just a few more," she murmured. The baby kicked her hard and she winced. She slowly got up from the chair and went outside.

As Taylor walked outside, she saw Eric's truck there. "What are you doing here?" She asked without turning around. Eric walked over and stood in front of her. "You finally show up?" She asked.

"I did a few months ago, but you had Alyssa slam the door in my face," he replied.

Taylor bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself. "Eric, why do you hate this baby so much? Why? I mean I wasn't so thrilled about having it at first, but now I'm excited, I can't wait to have it. Why can't you be?" She asked.

"Taylor…" he started.

"Eric, just tell me why."

"Because I don't want to end up like him!"

"Like who?"

"Larry, I don't want to be like Larry."

Taylor wrapped her arms around herself. "Eric, you could never be like Larry," she assured him. She placed her hands on his face. "I love you, Eric. This baby will love you too," she added. Eric lowered his head slightly. "And if you lay a finger on the baby I'll kick your ass," she commented. Eric laughed slightly and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Taylor hugged him back, but then the baby kicked her and Eric at the same time. He pulled back and Taylor laughed. "Kid's been kicking me like crazy for the past few days," she commented.

"Good, hopefully it'll be a strong boy," he answered.

Taylor rolled her eyes slightly before grabbing him by the back of his neck and kissed him. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist, the best that he could, and kissed her back.

****

(Three Weeks Later)

Taylor sighed as she paced the room. Her stomach was aching a bit. She was waiting for Eric to come home from his late shift. She leaned against a chair and let out a groan. "Oh God this hurts!" She hissed. She closed her eyes and looked up when the door opened.

"Taylor?" Eric called.

"Eric! I'm up here."

Eric came upstairs and saw his wife practically on the floor in pain. "Eric! Help me," she told him. He hurried over and picked her up.

****

(Silver Hills Hospital)

Taylor let out a sigh as she was able to sit up in the bed. "I brought the epidural," the doctor assured her. She bent over a bit and the doctor gave her the epidural. The pain started subsiding and she sat back with a sigh.

"Alyssa goes 'Try the natural childbirth. Its so much better'. Eric remind me to _kill_ Alyssa next time I see her," she muttered.

Eric rolled his eyes and watched as his wife threw bits of ice chips at the wall. "Having fun?" He asked.

"Shut up," she muttered.

She sighed and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "I wish my dad was here," she murmured. Eric sat next to her and stroked her hair. "He was a good man," she added. Eric nodded his head slowly.

"I know," he answered.

She placed her head against his chest and started to fall asleep. He kissed her temple and held her hand. He remembered Taylor's father. He was a good man, he loved his daughter more than his own life. Taylor's father was a cop. That was what killed her father, her mother stating that he was killed in an accident, it was an accident, but not one Taylor thought it was. Eric promised Julianne never to tell Taylor the truth. The fact was, there was a shootout, a young boy was in a bad crowd. Taylor's father was trying to get the boy to hand over the gun, but when the other officers came in, they startled the boy and he shot Mr. Earhardt.

Eric looked down at his sleeping wife, knowing that if Taylor ever found out the truth, it would tear her apart.

****

(Hours Later)

Taylor woke up when the epidural started to wear off. Taylor groaned. "Eric," she called. Eric looked over at her. "Eric, I need to push," She informed.

"I'll go get the doctor," he answered.

Taylor sat up slowly wincing in pain.

The doctor came in. "Okay, Taylor, you just need to relax," he informed. Taylor glared at him.

"You tell me to relax one more time I'm going to rip damn head off!" She hissed.

The doctor glanced at Eric. "I pity you for being married to her," he commented. Eric rolled his eyes before holding Taylor's hand.

One hour and many pushes later, a baby's scream could be heard throughout the room. "It is a healthy, baby boy," the doctor announced. Eric smiled to see his son for the first time. Taylor took the boy into her arms with a smile.

"Hey, you're the one that's been kicking me," she commented.

The baby stopped crying and he opened his eyes for a second before closing them again. "What should we name him?" She asked. Eric sat next to her and held the baby's hand.

"Dean," he replied.

Taylor smiled, she liked the way that name sounded. "Dean…" she murmured. She kissed his soft forehead with a sigh. "Dean Tristan Myers," she added.

"I say it fits," he commented.

The baby yawned and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Taylor held his tiny hand and ran circles over the back of her son's hand. Eric smiled and kissed the side of her head as he watched her fall asleep.


	18. Close Call

Chapter 18: Close Call

Taylor sighed as she got Dean into his pair of small jeans and got him into a white shirt. The baby was fussing, not sitting still as she was trying to get him dressed. "Oh stop fussing Dean," she insisted. She finally picked her son up and the baby was still fussing. Taylor bit her lip as she rubbed the baby's back. "What's wrong?" She asked. Being careful with his head, she set the baby back into his crib but then Dean started to cry louder. "What do I do!?" She exclaimed. She picked Dean back up and sat down in the rocking chair to see if the rocking motion would calm him. Dean calmed down a bit and coughed. "You cried so hard you worked yourself up into a cough," she commented. She lifted him up slightly as he coughed so he wouldn't choke. "No one said motherhood was going to be fun and games," she commented. Dean started to cry again. "You're not hungry and you had a clean diaper and I burped you," she stated. She got up and walked over to the table, grabbing the pacifier that was on the coffee table. She put the pacifier into his mouth and sighed in relief when he finally stopped crying. "Thank God!" She sighed. She set Dean back into the crib and turned his mobile on.

Taylor was fixing stuff up when she heard the door open and close. "Taylor?" Eric called.

"Not so loud, I just got Dean to go to sleep," She answered.

Eric pulled off his hat and saw that Taylor was exhausted. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm exhausted, Eric," she replied.

Eric kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of Dean, you can go to sleep," he assured her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure. Go ahead."

Taylor nodded and went upstairs. Eric rubbed the back of his neck. He walked over to the crib to find Dean still asleep with the pacifier in his mouth still. Eric reached into the crib and stroked his son's cheek. "I think your grandmothers, my biological mother and foster mom, would've loved you," he commented. He kept running his fingers over the baby's cheek. A smile came across his face as he stared at his son's peaceful face. The baby yawned and the pacifier fell out of his mouth. It took the infant a minute to realize his pacifier wasn't in his mouth. He started to cry but Eric quickly grabbed the pacifier and put it back in the baby's mouth. Dean quieted down again and started sucking on his pacifier, going back to sleep. Eric left his son alone to sleep. He pulled off his hand guards, throwing them on the table, and rubbed his aching wrists. He looked at his left wrist, revealing a small burn mark. One of the blasters at the SGA backfired and practically blew up and Eric's hand was near the blaster when it went off. "Damn kids," he muttered. He shook his hand and went to get the burn cleaned.

He went into the kitchen and cleaned the burn when Dean started crying again. "Figures," he commented. He left the kitchen and went to check on Dean. He tried to see if the pacifier would work again, but the baby pushed it away. He picked the whimpering baby up and went back into the kitchen. "Please tell that this is your hungry cry," he stated. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle. He heated it up and gave it to Dean. He sighed in relief when he took the bottle. "Good, because I draw the line at diaper changing," he added.

He went back into the living room and sat in the rocking chair, letting Dean have his dinner. "And if you start crying again, your mom will think I'm doing something wrong and she'll come running," he commented. He pulled the empty bottle from Dean's mouth and burped him before placing him back into the crib.

A few hours went by and Dean was still asleep. Eric was able to change out of his uniform. He sat down on the couch and started looking over some paperwork when his beeper went off. He got up and grabbed his beeper. He saw that it was Wes's number and called him "What is it Wes?" He asked. Taylor came downstairs and saw Eric's back facing towards her. "How bad?" He asked. Taylor bit her lip. Eric saw Taylor standing there and walked a few feet away. "I'll be there in a few minutes, don't do anything Wes, I mean it," he ordered. Eric hung up and went upstairs.

"Eric, what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Wes called, saying he needs back up," he replied.

"With what? What's going on?"

"I can't explain now, I'll explain when I get back."

He pulled on his uniform. "Eric…" she started. He left before she could finish.

Eric arrived at the SGA. "What's going on?" He asked walking up.

"We've got a road block that was heading out towards the city," Wes replied.

"Not following," Eric answered.

"What I mean is, the road block is for the information on our new base. These people want the plans."

Eric rubbed his forehead. "Anyone injured?" He asked.

"Two injured civilians," Wes replied.

"How many are there?"

"At least a dozen."

"Shit…"

"Tell me about it."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. Eric sighed and grabbed his blaster. "Let's go," he stated.

**(Road Block)**

They pulled up to the road block and Eric got out of the truck first. "Alright, what's going on here?" He asked.

"We want the plans!" The leader ordered.

"Hand them over or we'll kill everyone else!" The right hand man ordered.

"Easy, we don't want anyone else getting hurt here," Eric insisted.

Eric quickly grabbed his blaster when the rest of the gang grabbed their own. "Drop your weapons!" Wes ordered.

"GIVE US THE PLANS!" The leader shouted.

"WE'RE NOT HANDING THEM OVER!" Eric shouted.

The leader forgot about the hostage in his grasp and aimed his gun at them. "If I go down I'm taking one of you with me!" He snapped. Eric looked over and saw that the gun was aimed at Wes.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted just as the leader fired.

Eric pushed Wes to the ground. "ERIC!" Wes shouted. The other Guardians fired and the leader was dead while the other members were either dead or injured. Wes turned Wes onto his back. "Eric! Eric! Come on, wake up!" He insisted. Wes held his walkie talkie up. "I need paramedics! There's a guardian down! I repeat we have a guardian down!" He called.

**(Hospital)**

Taylor ran in to find Wes there. "What the hell happened?" She asked. Wes rubbed his forehead.

"We were called down because there was a hostage situation at a road block. Two civilians were already injured…" he started.

"Damn it Wes, why is Eric in the ER?!" She demanded.

"Because he pushed me out of the way when the leader took a shot at me," he answered.

Before he could say anything else, Taylor's fist connected to his chin. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO OUT THERE?! HE'S GOT A SON AT HOME WES! A SON!" She shouted.

"Taylor…" he started.

"Don't you stand there and apologize because it won't change what happened!" She snapped.

"Mrs. Myers?" The doctor called.

Taylor looked over when the doctor came out. "He's going to be fine," he assured her.

"How bad is the injury?" She asked.

"The bullet pierced his vest, but thankfully no vital organs were damaged, just a cracked rib," he explained.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Of course," he answered.

**(Eric's Room)**

Eric was lying in his hospital bed when Taylor came in. "I knew you were here, could you hear you screaming from here," he commented. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me," she told him.

"Hey, you know that this job is dangerous," he answered.

Taylor sat next to him and hugged him with a sigh. "I don't know what I would've done…" she trailed off. Eric hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"It's gonna take more than a measly bullet to take me down," he assured her.

Taylor sighed as she held onto him. "There was no way I was going to leave you again," he added.

"Good, because then I would've brought you back and kicked your ass," she answered.

Eric laughed slightly and held onto his wife. "I should probably apologize to Wes for punching him," she commented.

"No need for that now," He answered.

She rolled her eyes slightly before placing her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.


End file.
